


Seven Years

by gijane7702



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: Out-takes/continuations of a  J/C episode per year: "Resolutions", "Coda", "Hunters", "Equinox Parts 1 and 2", "Shattered"...and "Endgame""Resolutions" and "Shattered" are rated Teen...everything else is Explicit (cause apparently I have no in-between)
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 56
Kudos: 115
Collections: Star Trek: Voyager Fanfics (E)





	1. Resolutions

Resolutions - 2x25

  
_"Is that really an ancient legend?"_

_"No… but that made it easier to say." _

Kathryn had never been a coward. But as she sat across from Chakotay holding hands and staring into his brown eyes, a tear slipped down her cheek. Not because she was sad, but because she knew the next move was hers and she was terrified.

When she had read his intelligence file before setting out after him a year and a half earlier, she expected to arrest a brash arrogant hothead; who she found was the complete opposite. Kathryn knew that he had been interested in more than just friendship since day one and she wasn't indifferent to him (the man _was_ absolutely gorgeous). She had held out hope that the Caretaker's mate could have sent them home, so she staved him off with the excuse of her engagement. When that plan had been blown out an airlock, she panicked slightly since they were now stuck 70 years and 75,000 light years from home. So Kathryn threw protocol and regulations at him. He had been an exemplary officer and a complete gentleman for the past eighteen months, understanding, gentle, loyal, and, most of all, patient.

Now they were permanent residents of this planet. Just the two of them. No going home. No more engagement to hide behind. Her research had been destroyed. There was no contingency plan. And gods, Spirits, anyone, help her, Chakotay, in a roundabout way, had just told her he was in love with her.

Wait.

He had just told her that he was _in love_ with her.

“Chakotay...” Kathryn began. “I...I...really don't...know what to...say.”

He grinned, dimples showing. “Kathryn Janeway at a loss for words...I've seen it all now.”

She gasped. Swatting at him with her free hand, she said, “That's not funny.” He laughed as he grabbed and kissed it. Growing serious, she added, “I'm not ready yet...I can't say-”

“I'm not asking you to,” he cut her off. “I just wanted you to know how I felt.”

“But I can show you,” she whispered, standing up.

His eyes grew large. “Kathryn...when you're ready...we don't have to...I can...wait...”

Halfway around the table to him, she froze. “Just exactly did you think I had in mind?! Oh...”

Chakotay burst out laughing. “Apparently not what I had in mind.” He winked at her and she found herself blushing.

Stepping in front of him, Kathryn realized just how big of a man he was. He had rolled the chair back from the desk but was still sitting down, yet they were practically eye to eye. His beautiful warm dark chocolate brown eyes. She blinked...so many adjectives.

She knew right then and there that she had fallen hard for him. And, if she was being honest with herself, she was already half in love with him.

Kathryn sat herself down in his lap. He released her hands so he could grasp her hips to keep her from sliding off, but remained silent. Running her hands through his hair mussing it up, she whispered to him, “I'm going to kiss you now.”

Chakotay nodded. She leaned in and pecked a small kiss on his lips. He didn't move, so she knew he was allowing her to take the lead. Not like he always did as first officer to captain, but as man to a woman. Kathryn's tongue darted out and she traced the outline of his lips.

His only reaction was to squeeze her hips. Growing bold, she pressed her lips to his. She was amazed at the lust that starting boiling up inside of her. And at his discipline. Any other man would have taken advantage by now and taken charge.

When she licked his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and she swooped in. He finally reacted and kissed her back with such pent up passion it took her breath away. He was an amazing kisser, completely unselfish. Chakotay was making sure that she was enjoying herself. Yet he was still being a gentleman, his hands hadn't strayed from her hips.

Kathryn wasn't sure how long then staying like that, just kissing. Eventually, she started winding it down. Placing one last peck on his now swollen lips she pulled her head back and looked him in the eyes. The woman in her was delighted that they were glazed over. With lust. No. Love.

Finally he spoke, “Holy hell, Kathryn! If I had known you could kiss like that...that wouldn't have been our first kiss!”

She threw her head back and laughed. He grinned at her. Growing somber, she asked him, “Please give me time...”

“Take all the time you need,” he told her, pecking a small kiss on her cheek. She reciprocated the kiss, then kissed him on the lips again. This time he kissed her back immediately and they were swept up in desire yet again. “Slow,” he whispered in her ear, ending the kiss. “We take this slow.” She whimpered her agreement. “We have plenty of time...the rest of our lives here...”

_Voyager_ contacted them the next day.


	2. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champagne on Lake George at midnight...what could possibly happen ?!
> 
> ****MATURE/EXPLICIT****

Coda - 3x15

“_Come on, Chakotay. We've cheated death, that's worth a celebration, don't you think? A bottle of champagne, moonlight sail on Lake George, how does that sound?”_

“_Like something worth living for.”_

Chakotay whistled to himself as he headed down the corridor towards the turbo lift, bottle of champagne tucked under his arm. He and Kathryn were playing hooky from the last few hours of their duty shift. Neither of them would ever approved of that normally, but after her ordeal with that damn alien matrix she needed it.

As the lift dropped from Deck Three to Deck Five, he thought back to her briefing with a frown. Well...his version of her briefing. Chakotay prayed to the Spirits that Tuvok hadn't been appraised of what she had told him; that her official report stayed professionally dry. Walking down the corridor, a shiver when down his spine as he tried to imagine himself on some deserted planet after a shuttle crash desperately trying to revive her, failing, then grasping her dead body to his while sobbing over her hysterically. It hit too close to home...he knew he would absolutely lose it if he ever actually ever lost her.

He shook away his somber thoughts as the holodeck doors hissed open. Chakotay had never personally been to the Adirondack Mountains in upstate New York. But he knew a lakeside tourist town, especially on a late summer's night, should have had more than just two people around. But Kathryn, leaning over the boat inspecting it, was the only other soul around for miles besides himself.

As if sensing him, she straightened up and turned around. His missing sweater was thrown over his favorite blue dress of hers. “There you are, Chakotay!” she called smiling at him. “Come on! It's a beautiful night for a sail.”

Chakotay, as he made his way down the dock to her, stopped himself from pointing out that she had programmed it to be perfect weather. Arriving at the end, he grasped her outstretched hand and assisted her onto the deck of the boat. Stepping aboard himself, he spotted the ice bucket and placed the bottle of champagne into it to chill. Instead he said to her, “Nice sweater.”

Kathryn didn't even blink. “It keeps me warm,” she told him, shrugging the shoulder back up. His sweater was huge on her petite frame. “Perfect programming,” she smirked as he blushed because she  _knew_ what he had just been thinking, “dictated it be slightly nippy at this time of night at this time of year. Hence my sweater and your jacket.” 

As they cast off, Chakotay commented, “Your sweater, huh? I'm guess not getting it back then, am I?” The boat gliding seamlessly through the still inky black water and he headed aft towards her at the controls.

She shot him a coy smile. “I found it in my belongings when I unpacked from New Earth...it's mine now.”

Chakotay remained silent as he sat down in the navigator's seat. This was the first time in nearly a year that Kathryn had brought up New Earth. From the flush on her cheeks as she steered them towards the center of the lake, he knew she was thinking about  _that_ night. The night she had kissed him, he had kissed her, they had kissed each other. The first and only time in the two and a half years they had known each other that they had acted on their feelings. That was the night he had told her he loved her.

Their relationship had been strained for a few months after they had been cured and had left New Earth. Returning to  _Voyager_ and the chain of command, Kathryn had erected another wall of protocol between them at first, but she had started to slowly taken it down. Chakotay hadn't pushed her. 

He knew she understood the significance of a woman stealing a man's belongings and claiming them as her own. So, finally he said quietly, “It looks better on you than me, keep it.”

Smiling, she cut the engines. Turning towards him she asked him to drop anchor. Kathryn stood and puttered towards the bow to get the champagne bucket and glasses. Once the boat was secured, they made their way to the wide cushioned couch that spanned the entire length of the aft section. She plopped down on it as Chakotay popped the cork, poured, and handed her a glass. After he had poured his own, he sat down next to her. She immediately snuggled up against his side, practically in his lap. Instinctively, knowing what she needed, he put his arm around her and pulled her up onto his lap. She didn't complain.

Nuzzling her ear, he asked, “Do you want to talk?” Kathryn shook her head no. “Later.” Affirmative nod. “Quiet snuggle time?” Another affirmative. “Whenever you're ready.” She burrowed into his chest.

He took both of their glasses and placed them on the desk, then wrapped his arms around her to hold her in place. Closing his eyes, Chakotay listened to the water lapping against the boat and her soft breathing. They remained like that for a long while. As he was about to doze off, he felt a tickling like butterfly's wings, on his neck, at his ear, on his cheek. He realized with a start that Kathryn was kissing him. She placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth and looked up to him.

“I need to feel alive,” she whispered, her blue eyes pleading with him. He understood.

Ducking his head, he ran his tongue over her top lip. She opened for him and he kissed her long and hard. She whimpered her approval. He broke the kiss, panting. “More,” she cried softly.

Before kissing her again, Chakotay asked her, “Do you trust me?”

“With my life,” she answered automatically.

Nodding, he picked her up and laid her down on the couch. Her eyes widened, but she didn't stop him. “This is for you tonight, not me,” he told her, hovering over her. Then he kissed her with all the desire that he had pent up in the past year. Kathryn clung to him like he was a life preserver, kissing him back.

His hands cupped her breasts through the sweater and squeezed. She moaned loudly. Her nipples had been semi-erect because of the chilly night air, but under his touch they came to full attention. Moving his hands and his body down hers, she began to squirm. He knew she could feel his growing erection. “Chakotay...” she breathed. He looked up at her.

He knew they weren't ready for lovemaking quite yet. Their situation was fraught and their relationship was complicated enough. And this wasn't the time, especially so soon after such a traumatic event. There was plenty of time to wait for the perfect time to consummate their love. So Chakotay decided to give her the next best thing.

He hovered at her hips, then giving her her a full-dimpled naughty grin, he flipped the skirt of her dress up. Her eyes were bright and they widened when she realized what he was about to do. “Please...” she whimpered.

Hooking a finger around each side of her panties, she raised her hips so he could slide them off. Kathryn whimpered again as he blew against her curls, legs parting in natural response. He only paused for a second before he licked her. “Oh fuck!” she yelped, grabbing his hair.

Chuckling, he blew again. When her legs found their way over his shoulders, he nipped gently on her clitoris and began exploring. He knew he had found the right spot when she lifted her hips up, pushed his head down, and groaned his name out phonetically, “Cha-ko-tay!!”

Smiling, he began his main assault with his tongue. He didn't let up until she was screaming his name, her hips bucking up into his mouth, pushing his head down, grabbing his hair, coming hard and fast. Chakotay lapped up her overflowing juices greedily and kept licking as she rode out her orgasm.

As the wave of pleasure subsided, he licked her one last time. Lifting his head, primitive but tender feelings surged though his veins at the sight of Kathryn, the woman he loved, laying there in an orgasmic stupor. Chakotay slid her legs from his shoulders, flipped down the skirt of her dress, and sat up. He was rock hard and his body was screaming out for his own orgasm, but he just adjusted himself gently and waited for her to recover.

After a few minutes, Kathryn let out a loud breath and sat up. She took the glass of champagne he offered her and downed it. Finally she just said, “That's a very talented tongue you have there, sir. Thank you.”

Chakotay choked on the sip that he had just taken. She threw her head back and laughed. Clearing his throat, he said, “You're welcome.”

He just managed to catch the predatory gleam in her eyes as she inched towards him. Stilling her, he said, “I told you tonight was for you, Kathryn.” When she started to protest, he added, “I'm going for a swim to calm down.” When she looked expectantly at him he added, “Later...and alone.” He chuckled as she began to pout. “When we get home, you can take me to the real Lake George and we'll go skinny-dipping. Deal?”

Leaning up, Kathryn kissed him long and deep. Licking his lips, tasting herself and champagne, she told him, “Deal.”


	3. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Kathryn and Chakotay received terrible letters from home...time for some comfort 
> 
> The first half is smut free but angst-y, originally written for Bizarra. The second half, not so much...
> 
> ****ANGST/MATURE/EXPLICIT****

Hunters - 4x15

  
_“You're hardly alone, and to my way of thinking, there's still plenty of time.”_

“_Plenty of time.”_

Neelix's impromptu party was in full swing. Kathryn, sitting on the couch in the Mess Hall with a mug of Irish coffee, was pleasantly surprised at how well her crew was taking the fact that the Hirogen communications array system had been destroyed. That there would be no more letters from home... _ for now _ , she added silently to herself.  _ One way or another _ , she vowed,  _ we'll be back in contact with Starfleet. _

The captain was startled out of her thoughts when B'Elanna Torres, her chief engineer, plopped down on the chair across from her and let out a sigh, “What a day!” she commented.

“ Indeed,” Kathryn agreed. She paused, then added, “Did you receive a letter, B'Elanna?”

B'Elanna took a long sip of her steaming raktajino. then answered, “No I didn't...but I wasn't expecting one. Harry and I will get on decoding-”

Kathryn held up a hand, stopping her. “What is Rule Number One of Neelix's parties?”

The engineer rolled her eyes, then recited, “'No shop talk'. Fine.” At Kathryn's small smirk, she added, “Did you receive a letter, Captain?”

The captain's smiled faded. She quietly responded, “Yes...from my  _ ex _ -fiance.”

B'Elanna immediately understood the emphasis on “ex”. “I'm sorry,” she said softly. “Ugh...I was going to ask you to speak to Chakotay...but now...” Kathryn straightened up and glanced over to where her First Officer stood. He was chatting with Ayala, Dalby, O'Donnell, and a few others. B'Elanna saw and asked her, “What do they all have in common?”

The captain paused, trying to puzzle it out since she thought of all of them as her crew. Then she realized it: he was with all former Maquis. “Did Chakotay receive a letter today?” she asked B'Elanna. When the engineer nodded, the captain continued, “News...?” Another nod. “Not good news...oh...no...” Kathryn trailed off as B'Elanna's face tightened.

“ He's got to break it to all of us...”

Now intently watching him, Kathryn could see the tightness around Chakotay's eyes. He was putting on a good show, but she could tell something was seriously wrong. “I'll talk to him,” she told B'Elanna quietly. When B'Elanna started to object, the captain added, “My news really wasn't unexpected and he's not going to talk to anyone but me...Thank you, B'Elanna.” The engineer nodded.

Standing, Kathryn began circling the Mess Hall. Inserting herself quickly in and out of various conversations, she eventually rotated to Chakotay's group. “Hello...” she faltered, feeling like she was intruding. There was a somber look on everyone's faces. “Is everything alright here?”

None of them said anything for a long moment, then Ayala finally spoke, “You should talk to her, Commander.” Chakotay shot him a perplexed look. “You need to tell her, she should know.” The others nodded their agreement.

Kathryn wisely kept silent as she knew Chakotay was debating what to do. Finally, he turned to her and said, “We need to talk.”

“ Okay,” she replied. Nodding at the others, she linked her arm through his as she steered him out the Mess Hall. Once the doors had hissed closed, Kathryn asked, “Your place or mine.”

“ Mine,” he said quietly, surprising her, as they usually utilized her quarters.

Kathryn led them down the corridor to the turbo lift. She didn't think small talk was appropriate, so they both remained silent for the short ride to Deck Three and the walk to his quarters.

Chakotay keyed in his access code, then stepped back to allow her to enter first. She always found his quarters welcoming, the warm red, white, and tan colors of his Native American heritage offsetting the cool Starfleet gray. “Coffee?” he inquired, stopping at the replicator as she settled on the couch, wrapping herself up in one of his quilts.

“ Yes. Unless you think we'll need something stronger...” She wasn't surprised when he replicated two whiskeys. Handing one to her, he settled next to her. “Talk,” she said simply, taking his hand while snuggling against him offering her support.

Chakotay remained quiet. Kathryn waited. Finally, after a few minutes, he began softly, “I got a letter today. From Sveta, the woman who recruited me into the Maquis...” He paused, clearly at a loss at how to proceed.

She put down her drink and took his hand. “What did she say?” she prompted.

He took a large sip of whiskey, coughing slightly as it went down. Clearing his throat, Chakotay put his drink down then continued, “I had to re-read the letter for an hour before I could even begin to believe it.” He took a deep breath. “The Maquis are gone...completely wiped out by the Cardassians and some new ally from the Gamma Quadrant.” Kathryn gasped. She tightened the grip on his hand. He squeezed back. “Sveta and a few others are in prison. Everyone else...all my friends...are dead.”

Shucking off the quilt, Kathryn twisted to face him. “I'm so sorry,” she whispered, a tear trailing down her cheek. Chakotay wiped it away with a calloused thumb. “What can I do for you? For the others?” He remained silent for a few moments. She knew he was struggling to hold his emotions in check. “It's okay, it’s just me...”

With those words, he pulled her into his lap and hugged her. Burrowing his face in her neck, he let go of his grief with a sob. Kathryn could feel his tears on her skin. She just grasped him close and held on. Her face became wet with matching tears.

Chakotay still held onto her even after his body eventually stopped shaking and his sobs subsided. Kathryn knew he'd have to be the one to break contact, so she rested her head in his neck and waited. She wasn't sure how long they remained like that; it could have been minutes, it could have been hours. All she knew was that she wasn't letting go first.

In time, he softly whispered, “Kathryn...” She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. There was sadness still present, but also peace. “Thank you.”

“ You're welcome,” she replied. She slid off of him, reached over and picked up both their drinks, handing his to him. Nestling into his side, Kathryn raised her glass and said, “To your friends...may the Spirits guide them home.” Chakotay silently toasted with her. They drank and then remained in a comfortable silence until she said, “As a wise man recently told me, you're not alone.”

“ I know, Kathryn...I know.” 

They sat cuddled for a long time after finishing their drinks. Eventually, he stood, excused himself, and headed towards the bathroom. She heard the sink running. When he returned to the living space, he had removed his uniform jacket and had untucked his undertunic. His face and hair were wet, but she could tell that he was still tense. He needed to unwind before he snapped. “Can...can...I do...any...anything...to make you feel...better?” she asked, cursing herself for stammering.

Chakotay's eyes narrowed at her. “Define anything,” he said, a small smile starting to play on his lips as he sat back down next to her.

He knew.

He was teasing her.

Daring her.

Kathryn had been planning on just a heavy make-out session, but now she was going to take it up a notch. He had gone down on her to make her feel again after that damn alien matrix tried to kill her...she was going to reciprocate. She didn't say anything in reply, just cuddled back up to him. She could tell her inaction had thrown him off balance. Eventually, as she continued to do nothing, he relaxed, throwing his arm around her, and pulling her closer.

Only then did she strike.

Nonchalantly, her hand drifted to his chest. Chakotay eyed her suspiciously, but when she didn't move he relaxed again. It took all of Kathryn's will power not to smirk. After a few minutes, s he started rubbing his chest. Then her hand slid lower to his thigh and back up.

“Kathryn,” he said in a warning tone.

“Yes?” she answered, her blue eyes wide with false innocence...because her hand had strayed back down to his thigh dangerously close to his manhood and rested there. Before he could answer, she squeezed.

Chakotay's breath hitched and Kathryn couldn't suppress her smile of triumph.. She tilted her head up, offering her lips. Leaning down, he captured them roughly and kissed her hard. Very hard. He misconstrued her gasp of delight. “I'm sorry...” he whispered, stopping.

Kathryn rolled into his lap, straddling him. “Shut up,” she said, slamming her mouth down on his. Chakotay grabbed her hips, pulled her body flush with his, and actually growled. She could feel his growing erection and rubbed herself against it. He released her lips and bit down on her neck, gasping her name.

“Yes,” she moaned. When his hand snaked between their bodies, she stopped it. His eyes snapped up to hers, confused. “This is for you tonight, not me,” she told him, repeating the words he had used at Lake George.

Before he could completely comprehend through his lust, she slid down his body and onto her knees. Chakotay's eyes widened as she felt his erection through his uniform trousers. Kathryn actually squealed with glee as he hardened and lengthened underneath her ministrations. “Holy...fuck...” he grounded out between clenched teeth.

“You haven't seen anything yet, baby,” she told him saucily as she unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. He lifted his hips so she could slide them and his underwear down. “Ohhhh...yes...” she sighed with pleasure taking the sight of him in. He was exquisite, long and thick. Kathryn grasped his penis with both hands, sliding them up and down, experimenting. Licking him confirmed what she'd suspected, he tasted delicious.

“Kath...ryn...” he moaned, throwing his head back. Smirking, she lowered her head and took all of him in her mouth. His hips bucked in response, nearly gagging her. She adjusted her position slightly and began to suck him.

He gathered her hair in his hands so he could watch with an unobstructed view. Grazing him with her teeth, Chakotay's cock surged deeper into her mouth. Prepared this time, Kathryn began to lightly scratch his inner thighs. He moaned his appreciation then tightened his grasp on her hair.

She reached between his legs and began playing with his balls. Chakotay, with light pressure, pushed her head down so she'd take him deeper. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled up at him as she sucked harder.

Eventually, when his hips began to thrust in rhythm with her mouth, Kathryn knew he was close to coming. He called her name repeatedly. When she didn't let go, he tried to move her by gently pulling her hair up. She refused to budge. Catching his eye, she shot him a stern glare all the while picking up speed. Chakotay laughed and released her hair. He grabbed at the couch pillows, his hips increased their tempo, and a few moments later he moaned, “I'm going to come, sweetheart.”

The warning came just in time for Kathryn to adjust one last time. As he came, yelling her name, she felt his cum hit the back of her throat. She milked him for every drop, looking up at him. His eyes were squeezed shut in ecstasy. She nipped him gently and he opened his eyes. As they made eye contact, she swallowed.

Popping him out of her mouth, she leaned back onto her heels and looked up at him. Chakotay was leaning back into the couch, head thrown back, panting harshly. “You alright?” she asked.

“Holy fuck...” he panted, raising he head and looking at her. “Holy fuck.” She smirked. Reaching for one of the whiskey glasses on the floor, she tossed back the last little remainder inside, effectively rinsing out her mouth. With a slight groan, Kathryn pushed up and got to her feet. Settling next to him on the couch, she snuggled up, resting her head on his still heaving chest.

“Chakotay?” she asked, slightly worried.

“I'm okay,” he said as he reigned in his breathing. “That was just fucking amazing, my love.” Chakotay tilted her chin up and bent down to kiss her. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Kathryn purred, extraordinarily pleased with herself. After he pulled his trousers and underwear back up, he settled in next to her. Mischievously she added, “Thank goodness Tuvok is on duty now.”

When he realized what she meant, he blushed and she burst out laughing.


	4. Equinox, Parts 1 and 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally happens...
> 
> ****MATURE/VERY EXPLICIT****

Equinox, Part One – 5x26 & Equinox, Part Two - 6x01

A/N: Yup...totally cheated on seasons 5 & 6.

“_Repairs?”  
“Coming along.” _

“_How's the crew?”  
“A lot of frayed nerves. Neelix is organizing a potluck to help boost morale.”  
“Will I see you there?”  
“I'm replicating the salad.”  
“I'll bring the croutons. Chakotay. You know, you may have had good reason to stage a little mutiny of your own.”  
“The thought had occurred to me, but that would have been crossing the line.”  
“Will you look at that?” _(Voyager's _dedication_ _plaque on the deck)_  
“_All these years, all these battles. This thing's never fallen down before.”_

“_Let's put it back up where it belongs__.__”_

Chakotay watched silently, drink in hand, from the viewports as Kathryn made her rounds of the Mess Hall. There was a very somber mood hanging over the party. He knew it was from the crew taking their cue from the captain. She was miserable, still mentally berating herself for her behavior of the past week. He needed to get her away from them so they could recover.

He strolled over to the group she was currently standing with, composed mostly of senior officers. Harry was doing his best to keep the mood light, but was failing. Tom looked morose. B'Elanna was still pissed...she was taking Burke's double betrayal extremely personal. Stepping up to Kathryn's left, one step behind her...the proper protocol for a first officer...he bent down and murmured into her ear, “Captain, I need to speak with you.”

Apparently he wasn't the only one looking for a way out of the potluck dinner. Kathryn immediately set her drink down and excused herself. Chakotay caught the look of relief in Tom's eyes. Barely moving his head, he indicted to the helmsman that he should try to take care of their chief engineer while the first officer dealt with the captain. Nodding his thanks at Harry for trying, Chakotay also put his drink down then jogged out the doors after Kathryn who had already departed the Mess Hall without him.

As the door hissed closed behind him, he found her propped up on the bulkhead across from them. “Thanks for getting me out of there,” she said, pushing off the wall and heading down the corridor, not meeting his eyes.

“Kathryn,” he called following her. “I really do need to talk to you.”

She paused slightly, waiting for him to catch up. “Why would you possibly want to talk to me?”

Waiting for the turbo lift, he leaned down and quietly said, “Because I'm your first officer and best friend.” He paused then added, “And...occasionally...I'm something more.”

A light blush bloomed across her cheeks. He knew she was thinking of the few times that they had been...more than friends. Looking up at him she whispered back, “Is this one of those occasional times, Chakotay?”

Stepping into the turbo lift he commanded, “Deck Three.” Looking down at her, he said, “After we've talked...possibly.” When her blue eyes darkened with anticipation, a shiver ran down his spine. “But we have to talk.”

They stepped out of the turbo lift, pausing after the doors hissed shut. If they headed forward, they would head towards her quarters; aft would be towards his and Tuvok's. He waited for her to make the decision; forward it was. When they arrived at her doors Kathryn punched in her access code, then indicated that he should enter first. The lighting was set dim and she didn't bother to raise it as she followed behind him.

“Drink?” she asked him, stopping at the replicator. “The captain finally lost her cool...do they all hate me now for it?”

“Kathryn,” Chakotay said in a low warning tone. “Not one member of our crew hates you.”

She replicated two whiskeys, then sat down on the couch across from him in the armchair. “I'm sure at least the remaining _Equinox_ crew does.”

Taking his drink from her, he said, “Maybe...but they probably hate themselves more right now.”

“What about you?” she asked. “Because I pretty much sent you to your room when you didn't let me do what I wanted.”

“I could _never_ hate you,” Chakotay replied softly.

“I'm truly sorry about that,” she told him. “With all we've been through, I never should have-”

“Apology accepted,” he interrupted her. It would do no good for either of them for her to grovel. Putting his drink on the table, he leaned towards her. “Listen to me, Kathryn Marie, and listen good.” She raised an eyebrow at his unusually forceful tone and his use of her middle name. “Ransom and his crew took every principle and protocol that you hold dear and blew them out an airlock...I understand why you reacted the way you did.” Kathryn's eyes widened. “Did you step over the line by using Seven as an excuse to go after them instead of contacting Ankari ? Yes. But you brought yourself back.” Chakotay knew she was trying to hold back tears. “Just cry, dammit,” he told her.

Dropping her drink, she launched herself at him. Even with his quick reflexes, he barely caught her. Pulling herself into his lap, she laid her head on his chest and began to bawl. “I'm sorry,” she sobbed, soaking his uniform jacket.

He just held her as she cried it out. As her tears subsided, he asked her, “Feeling better?”

Kathryn nodded as he used his sleeve to mop up her face. Her hair was mussed, her face was blotchy, and her eyes red rimmed from crying, but she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Chakotay had never had a woman be so real with him. Their dire circumstances aside, it was completely refreshing. They had seen each other at their bests and at their worsts, yet their love had never waivered. He knew she loved him, even if she had never actually vocalized the words. Technically, he hadn't said the actual words either, but he knew she understood what his “ancient legend” had meant.

“I've made a mess of your uniform jacket, Chakotay...” Kathryn toyed with his zipper.

He tipped her forward off his chest. “Easily remedied,” he told her as he unzipped his jacket, took it off, and tossed it on the couch. “There...all better.” As he pulled her back into his chest, he caught the annoyed look in her gaze before she masked it. It took all his will power not to smirk.

She burrowed her face in his neck, wrapping her arms around him. Holding onto her and leaning forward again, Chakotay picked up his drink. Before he could take a sip, Kathryn raised her head and intercepted the glass. She took a sip then handed the glass back to him. Laying her head back down, she started playing with his rank bar then ran her hand down his shoulder and back to the rank bar.

He sighed, immediately aware of what she was about to do. Setting his drink down again, he told her, “Kathryn, please remember I taught Advanced Tactical Training.”

She chuckled but kept playing with his rank bar. “You're telling me to change up my tactics....” Before Chakotay could react, she lifted her head up. With the arms she had snaked around his neck earlier, she pulled his head down. Their lips met in a crashing hard kiss. Moaning, Kathryn twisted herself with his help so she was straddling him. “So hot,” she muttered, kissing him deeply. “Need more...”

“Yes...” he hissed back as she raked her fingers through his hair.

He knew this was it. The past few times they had crossed the protocol barrier, there had been a very reasonable explanation: comfort. This was the furthest thing from that. Yes, they loved each other, but this was going to be plain unadulterated all out _sex_. This time there was no slow burn like the times before. This was instant ignition.

She leaned back, but because she didn't want to break lip contact, struggled to shrug off her uniform jacket. Finally, he helped her. Then he pulled her undertunic from her trousers, breaking off their kiss to pull it over her head. Chakotay leaned in to kiss her again, but caught sight of her bra and stopped. It was hot pink with a flowery design woven in the lace. Kathryn tried to kiss him again, but he stopped her with, “_That_ is most definitely not Starfleet issued.”

“Wait til you see the matching panties,” she told him as she grasped his undertunic and pulled it over his head. She ran her hands up and down his chest in appreciation of his physical fitness. Winding her hands around his neck again, she pressed up against him, skin to skin except for the flimsy barrier of her bra. Before she could kiss him again, she realized her bra had been unclasped. “Impressive,” she commended him. “I didn't feel a thing.”

“One of my many talents,” he told her with a wink. Sliding the straps down her arms, he flung the bra off towards the dining table. “Beautiful,” he whispered, taking a breast in each hand. Hers were larger than he expected, because you could never tell anything underneath those damn uniforms.

Chakotay rolled each nipple causing her to swear. He bent down and took her left one into his mouth and sucked. She moaned. “I want this to be good.” Kathryn panted as he switched nipples. “Slow...” She started grinding up against him. “But that's not going to happen...is it?”

“Fuck no it isn't,” he told her as he bit down gently.

“Feel like I'm on fire,” she moaned, clawing at his back.. “I need you. NOW! PLEASE!”

Grasping her hips, she squealed as he stood up. He stumbled slightly, but righted himself. She locked her ankles behind his back, clinging to him as he made his way into the bedroom. Chakotay tapped her thigh so she'd unlock her ankles, then tossed her gently on the bed. Kathryn's eyes widened as she watched him unbutton and unzip his uniform trousers, sliding them and his underwear down. She got busy with her own as he removed his boots and socks.

She got distracted and forgot what she was doing when a fully naked Chakotay stepped into her line of vision. “Holy fuck,” she whispered. Her trousers were only halfway down her legs. Kathryn reached out for his rapidly growing erection, but he dodged her hands. “I want,” she growled at him as he finished removing her trousers, grinned at the scrap lace that she called underwear, then removed her boots and socks.

“Ask nicely,” he teased her, running his hands down her legs. He palmed her center and she immediately responded by getting wet.

“Please...” she whimpered as he inserted a finger into her. His thumb reached for her clitoris and rubbed. “Oh...fuck!”

He moved so she could take hold of him. Greedily, she rubbed him up and down with her hands. Panting after just a minute, he told her, “I'm sorry, sweetheart. I won't last...can't wait.” Chakotay dragged her towards him to the edge of the bed and they both swore as he plunged into her wetness.

Pausing when he was full to the hilt, they locked eyes. Neither said anything, but they recognized the momentous occasion. Finally. After all this time, they were literally one.

A few heartbeats later, Kathryn began to squirm and told him point blank, “Hard and fast. Now.”

He acknowledged her order by pulling almost all the way out then slamming back into her. She screamed. He raised one of her legs to his chest letting the other fall open even wider, started thumbing her clitoris again, and began pounding into her. “Oh...my...Kath...ryn,” he panted.

“Cha-ko-tay,” she repeatedly chanted his name phonetically. She laced her fingers with those of his free hand and hung on.

“Want it to be good, baby,” he groaned, fucking her with all of his might.

“So good,” she screamed as she came again. “So fucking good.”

Chakotay released her clitoris, then shifted lower, impossibly going even deeper. Kathryn grabbed his now free hand, let go of his other, and lead them both to her breasts, where he started fondling them and tweaking her nipples.

“Not going to last much longer,” he gasped. “Sorry, too good.”

“Come for me, Chakotay,” she all but begged. “I want to watch you as you come inside me.” Her hand snaked down between them and she rubbed him as he entered and exited her.

“Fuck, Kathryn!” he exclaimed.

“Please!”

He didn't know how he managed it, but his hips picked up the tempo even faster. She was writhing and wriggling underneath him, but he held on until she came for the third time. As she did, he did also, slamming against her one last time and bellowing her name as he emptied himself inside of her.

Chakotay held onto her leg trying to catch his breath, watching her lay there in post coital bliss. Eventually, reluctantly, he withdrew from her. Standing silently in front of her, he let her come to the decision on what would happen next. Would she thank him for the fuck, have him collect his belongings, and leave? Would she allow a bit of a cuddle before he had to go? Or would she allow him to spend the night in her bed?

Kathryn opened her eyes. Wordlessly, she held her hands out to him and he assisted her up. She stumbled on jelly legs, but he held onto her. Once she was righted, she turned and pulled back the blankets. Turning back to him, she pulled him down for a kiss, then turning again, she crawled under the covers, bringing him with her. Chakotay gathered her in his arms, but remained silent. She cuddled up, laying her head over his heart, seemingly listening to it beat.

Finally, she said, “We should shower...we're both sweaty and covered in each other... but I can't move. I'm exhausted. I finally understand the phrase 'being fucked senseless'.” He chuckled. Reaching up and tracing his tattoo, she said to him, “The woman in me wants you to stay. I want to wake up with you..but-.”

“The captain in you knows it can't happen. _This_ can't happen again,” he finished for her. “There's tiptoeing over the line, like we have been...”

“...then there's going right over the edge, like we just did.” Kathryn began to cry. “I want you so bad-”

“But you have to...we have to...remain focused on our mission of getting this ship home. We can't be distracted. And that's exactly what'd we'd become to each other, distractions. I understand, my love.” He wiped her tears away then threw back his side of the blankets.

As he let go of her and made to move out of the bed, she said softly, “Just tonight, I'm going to be selfish...I want a night, just a single night, with you. To wake up with you. Please, Chakotay, will you stay with me?”

Wordlessly, he slid back into her bed and gathered her up against his chest again. After she was done snuggling up, he said suggestively, “Do we get to...shower...in the morning?”

Kathryn rolled over onto stomach and onto his chest, grinning up at him. “Only if you're a good boy.” He gave her a lecherous full-dimpled grin. Pausing, she asked, “Sweetheart, are you okay with waiting for us?”

“I'll make you a deal...”

“Other than skinny-dipping at Lake George when we get home?” she asked, blue eyes wide with false innocence.

Chakotay laughed. “Oh...we're keeping that deal, even if that water is damn cold.” She laughed. “Here's another deal: as soon as we're back in the Alpha...hell, I'll take any quadrant but this one...you and I will meet up and we'll _celebrate_ wherever we are on the ship. Deal?”

“What if it's on the Bridge?”

He growled at her. “I presumed we'd both be on the Bridge at the exact moment. But the moment we can both sneak away, we'll find somewhere...how's that?” Kathryn stretched up to kiss him, sealing their deal. He paused, then asked, “Is Tuvok on duty?”

She giggled then yawned. “No, he's not. Why do you think we came to my quarters?”

He laughed then yawned as well, “Bedtime, my love. I'll see you in the morning.”

Chakotay was asleep almost instantaneously, another talent of his that Kathryn had always envied. So he didn't hear her whisper, “Good night, my warrior. I love you.”


	5. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past Kathryn...Present Kathryn...all Chakotay is missing is Future Kathryn ;-)
> 
> ****FLUFF ALERT****

Shattered - 7x11

"_For two people who started off as enemies, it seems to get to know each other pretty well, so I've been wondering… just how close do we get?_"

"_Let's just say there are some barriers we never cross._"

“_See you in the future.”_

Three minutes. Kathryn lasted three minutes before repeating her request to know what had happened. “So what would've happened if you hadn't turned our deflector dish into a lightning rod?”

Chakotay sat back in his chair, silently shaking his head at her. “What part of Temporal Prime Directive didn't you understand?”

She blinked at him. “All of it. It gives me a headache.” He snorted with laughter. Batting her eyelashes at him, then glaring as he rolled his eyes, she asked one last time, “Can I get anything?”

He paused. “The timeline was reset, no one but me remembers...I suppose the past parts would be okay....”

Her blue eyes widened. “There are past parts _and_ future parts?”

“And present parts as well...won't tell you those either, since they didn't happen now...because I jumped back a few seconds earlier than when I had left...so they didn't actually happen happen...”

“I need a drink already,” Kathryn muttered, standing up and heading towards the replicator. As she replicated two whiskeys, Chakotay laughed. Handing him his glass, she sat back down, telling him, “Hit me.”

He gave her an overall recap of what happened, mostly involving her pre-Delta Quadrant self. She smiled that a past version of herself still recognized the true man, the one underneath what all the intelligence reports and reconnaissance missions said. Her past self had also been immediately attracted to him.

“Then she asked me exactly how close we had gotten...what was I supposed to tell her...?”

Kathryn cocked her head to the side, then said, “About of comforting each other in the best possible way when it was needed.” They both flushed in reminiscence. “But that it'd take about six years before you would actually fuck me...her...us..whatever...senseless.”

Chakotay choked on his drink. “Could you imagine her reaction?”

“I don't have to...I know. She'd be looking forward to it.” Kathryn then asked, “What did you actually tell her?”

He paused. “That there were some barriers that we never crossed.”

“Did you pause like you did just now before answering?”

He thought on it. “Yeah.”

“Then she knew you were lying.” He blushed, realizing she was correct. “What did she do?” He blushed deeper and she grinned. “She kissed you, didn't she.”

“Grabbed me by the front of my uniform, hauled me down to your teeny tiny height, and kissed me senseless.”

“Did you kiss me back?” Kathryn asked.

“Hell yeah I did.” Chakotay told her. “I've missed kissing you...” He faltered as she licked her lips in anticipation. He felt his pulse quicken. “Kathryn,” he said in a low tone. “We've behaved for a year and a half...” When she whimpered, he added, “Do you know how difficult it's been for me?”

“As difficult as it's been for me, I presume.”

“As difficult as me sitting in the command chair after you and all I can smell is you...you smells so delicious...drives me insane.”

Kathryn bit her lip. “How about when we're discussing the crew and ship and command stuff and you're all up in my space and you smell so good that I can barely concentrate and then you give me that dimpled smile and I just get wet...”

“That's about usually the time when you go to your Ready Room and I'm stuck in the command chair...it takes every once of strength I have not to follow you...”

“And have your way with me...” Her breath hitched. “Like on my desk...on the couch...I've always thought the railing would be fun...”

“Fuck...” Chakotay breathed out harshly. “Kathryn...”

“Yes. Exactly. Fuck Kathryn.” She started as he slammed his drink down and abruptly stood up. “Chakotay...?”

“I can't keep my promise to you if I stay here.” He started walking away towards the doors. Kathryn jumped up and followed him. Before she could say anything he stopped right before the sensor and added, “We've both been trained as to why fraternization is so heavily frowned upon. Yes, this situation is uniquely unique, but we are responsible for too many lives to risk for anything to go wrong between us. We crossed the line already...we can't do it again...no matter how much both of us want to.”

She propped on hand on her cocked hip and said, “And they sent me after you...”

Chakotay laughed. He walked up to her and invaded her space. Her pupils dilated and her nostrils flared as she inhaled his scent. Leaning down, he cupped her face and kissed her gently. “Good night, my love.”

Kathryn reached up on her tiptoes and returned his kiss just as gently. “Good night, my warrior,” she told him softly. It was his turn for his eyes to dilate. It was the first time he has actually heard her endearment. She didn't know where he got his willpower from because she was all set to cave, but Chakotay stepped back and activated the sensor. As he stepped into the corridor, she added, “I'll tone down the perfume if you do on the aftershave.”

“Always getting the last word in, Kathryn,” he shot back as the doors started closing.

“Always, Chakotay,” she sassed, as they sealed shut.

She grinned as she heard his shout of laughter from the other side of the doors.


	6. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're home...
> 
> ****ANGSTY/EXPLICIT****

Endgame - 7x 25 & 26

A/N: Two season seven fics...?! How could I not do the series finale!! 

I SWEAR THERE'S A HAPPY ENDING...please don't shoot me for the teeny bit of C/7...it's not my fault and the canon whore in me can't ignore it. 

We all know the TRUE reason Admiral Janeway changed her future. 

I read somewhere that stardate 54973.4, the date given in the episode, translates (by some complicated mathematical equation) to late December of 2378 

  
  


_ “Seven of Nine is going to die.” _   
_ “What?” _   
_ “Three years from now. She'll be injured on an away mission. She'll make it back to _ Voyager _ and die in the arms of her husband.” _   
_ “Husband?” _   
_ “Chakotay. He'll never be the same after Seven's death, and neither will you.” _ _   
_“_If I know what's going to happen, I can avoid it.”_

They were home. 

Chakotay, slumped back in the command chair, couldn't believe it. Not only were they in the Alpha Quadrant, but they were just over a light year from Earth. Kathryn had already been contacted by Starfleet Command and was in her Ready Room on a secure communique. Harry had two more lined up waiting on her. The past few hours had been absolutely hectic.

_ “The Doctor to The Bridge” _The EMH'S voice chirped over the comm system. 

Chakotay acknowledged, “Go ahead, Doctor.”

_ “I know you both are extremely busy...but is there anyway for you and the captain could sneak in a visit? Lieutenants Torres and Paris are asking for you both.” _

He swore under his breath. B'Elanna's baby was several hours old and he hadn't even seen her yet. Before he could respond, Tuvok spoke up from Tactical, “Go, Commander. Please extend my felicitations to the new parents.” 

“Doc,” Chakotay said. “I'm on my way down...but there's no way for Captain Janeway to join me. She's speaking with Starfleet Command and will be tied up for a good while longer. I'll have Tuvok relay your message to her the minute she's available.” When The Doctor acknowledged, he ended the comm with, “Chakotay out.” 

Tuvok was already waiting for him to vacate the command chair. “Thanks,” Chakotay told him as he stood. He and the Vulcan had never gotten close, so he still felt grateful that Tuvok was affording him this opportunity. “After Sickbay, I'm going to check in with each department. Let me know if you need anything. Contact me first, before interrupting the captain.” 

“Understood, sir, ” Tuvok replied as he sat down. 

Chakotay practically ran for the turbo lift. Ayala, who had relieved Tuvok, grinned at him as he waited. “Give B'E my love,” he told his former captain. “And I suppose Tom as well.”

“You want me to give Tom your love, Mike?” Chakotay teased. He entered the turbo lift before Ayala could retort, but he caught the bark of laughter as the door hissed closed.

He was inundated by their ecstatic crew as he made his way down the corridors of Deck Five. The Delaney twins, Megan and Jenny, both had tackled him with hugs as he was exiting the turbo lift. Lieutenant Andrews shook his hand as he was headed down the corridor in the opposite direction. Gerron and Dalby asked him to relay their congratulations to B'Elanna and Tom before heading to their breaks. And little Naomi Wildman ran down the corridor right outside of Sickbay towards him and leaped into his arms. 

Finally, he entered Sickbay to the sounds of a newborn screaming. He hesitated a split second too long in his indecision to leave because B'Elanna caught sight of him. “You're not going anywhere, Chakotay!” she yelled at him over her daughter. 

Sighing, Chakotay trooped over to the bio-bed where she was reclining. “Congratulations, B'E...Tom,” he told them. Tom caught him eyeing the baby up warily and took great delight in making his first officer hold his daughter. “Hello baby,” he said gently to her. Everyone, including himself, was shocked when the newborn stopped screaming. Smirking at her parents, Chakotay continued in the same tone, “Do you have a name yet?” 

“Miral Kathryn,” B'Elanna told him. 

“Beautiful name,” he told Miral, who was watching him. Chakotay swore she gurgled her approval. The Doctor told him it was probably gas. “Oh...speaking of Kathryn...I'll get her down here as soon as I can.” He was busy cooing at the baby so he didn't catch everyone's amused glances. 

After a half hour, he had to excuse himself. “Time to get back to work...lots to do. I'll check on Engineering first,” he added as his chief engineer started to ask. “Congratulations again, Mommy and Daddy. Welcome to the universe, Miral Kathryn.” Chakotay placed a soft kiss on the newborn's slight forehead ridges, handed her back to her mother, and exited Sickbay. 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~ 

Kathryn was torn. 

She was trying to decide which was worse: seven years lost in the Delta Quadrant or seven hours in communiques with Command admirals in the Alpha Quadrant. 

It was tough.

All she wanted to do was go find Chakotay and make good on the promise they had made to each other of _ celebrating _ making it home. She licked her lips in anticipation. 

Finally, the blowhard on her console wrapped it up. Thanking him, she cut the transmission as quickly as courtesy let her. She had all their orders of where and when they were docking. A couple of counselors were going to meet them there, along with Admiral Paris and Lieutenant Barclay. After checking in with Harry that there were no more communications, Tuvok relayed that Chakotay was checking in with each department personally and that Tom and B'Elanna had invited her to meet their daughter. 

Kathryn weighed her options. She really wanted to meet their baby, but she _ really _ wanted to celebrate with Chakotay. She knew what she had to do as captain versus what she wanted to do as a woman. Sighing, she contacted Sickbay where The Doctor informed her that the entire Paris family was resting and that he would contact her when they were available. She couldn't help her grin as she asked the computer where Chakotay was.

_ “Commander Chakotay is in Cargo Bay Two.” _

Kathryn was confused until she remembered that's where he hid his stash of Antarian cider. He was prepping a bottle for their celebration. She debating using the Bridge doorway, but she didn't want to get caught up with the crew, so she used her private one. Feeling slightly guilty for avoiding her people as she walked down the empty corridor, Kathryn waited impatiently for the turbo lift. 

As the door hissed open on Deck Eight, she wasn't surprised to find the corridors empty. The area in and around Cargo Bay Two had become a semi-private place since Seven had unofficially claimed it for her own because her regeneration alcove was located there. Even though they used the remaining half of the bay for storage still, the crew was polite about not just barging in all the time. A semi-private place would be good location for a _ celebration _. With that thought, she picked up her pace.

Arriving at the bay doors, Kathryn blew out a deep breath, then entered. Not seeing Chakotay immediately she stepped around near the alcove...and stopped short. 

She had found Chakotay. 

And Seven.

They were wrapped up in each others arms, kissing passionately. 

Kathryn gasped loudly and they broke apart. Seven actually blushed. Chakotay looked...ashamed? Embarrassed? She wasn't certain. As captain and first officer made eye contact, Kathryn felt tears forming. She cleared her throat and said, hoarsely, “I beg your pardon. Excuse me.”

She pivoted on her heel and all but ran for the doors. Seven called, “Captain!” at the same time Chakotay called her name and they both started after her. As the doors hissed open, Kathryn stepped out into the corridor, then, for some reason unknown to her she didn't clear the sensor so she looked back.

Chakotay had come to a stop when she had, about halfway back from the doors. Seven was a few paces behind him. He looked...devastated? She couldn't read his expression. Seven looked worried. Both saw her shattered expression and the tears streaming down her face before she stepped back and the doors hissed closed. 

Kathryn jumped as Sam Wildman called her name. Her Science officer started apologizing, then caught the desolation and tears on her captain's face. “Captain! What happened?!”

Kathryn managed to choke out, “Get me out of here, please. My quarters…”

Wordlessly, Sam gently grasped Kathryn's upper arm and steered her back down the corridor from which the captain had just come down. Thankfully, it was still empty. They entered the turbo lift, took it up to Deck Three, then headed to Kathryn's quarters. 

After Kathryn punched in her access code, Sam steered her to the couch before replicating two whiskeys and a box of tissues. “Never drink alone,” she told her captain, handing her a glass and the tissues. “You’ve been there for me and Naomi this whole time...please let me be here for you.”

“Please...sit down,” Kathryn croaked out. Sam looked hesitant. “Please.” Sam sat and waited as the captain cleaned herself up. Finally, Kathryn, feeling the need to talk to someone, simply said, “Chakotay and Seven.” 

“Bastard!” Sam exclaimed, then started swearing. “That son of a bitch!” Realizing to whom she was describing the first officer, she started apologizing. Kathryn held up her hand, stopping her apologizes, so Sam continued, “Everyone_ ...practically _ everyone _ ... _on board knows you two have belonged to one another since nearly day one.” 

“I don't blame Seven. She might be an astrometrical genius, but she isn't very perceptive when it comes to emotions and relationships. I blame Chakotay. I'm sure he didn't give her all the relevant information about...things.”

Sam growled. “He's going to be in big trouble with _ all _ of us.”

Kathryn's eyes narrowed. “No one else needs to know, Ensign.”

Sam blushed, then said, “I'm not saying anything, Captain, I swear it. But you know this ship. Information, even “classified” like this is, travels faster than warp speed.” 

Kathryn sighed. Sam was right. 

_ Welcome home, Kathryn _, she told herself. 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~ 

Chakotay stood staring at the cargo bay doors, unable to move. He was absolutely devastated at Kathryn's reaction to finding him and Seven together. He had seen the joy on her face a split second before it registered what she was seeing: she had come to make good on their deal of _ celebrating... _ and found him kissing Seven. _ Oh great...Seven _, he thought. He had to face the music with her before even thinking about going after Kathryn. Slowly, he turned around. 

Seven stood a few paces behind him. With narrowed eyes, she asked him, “Would you care to explain Captain Janeway's reaction to us? It was...curious. I appear to be missing some relevant information.” 

“Kathryn and I...” Chakotay blew out a breath, “It's...complicated.”

“Are you in a relationship with her? Other than a professional one.” Before he could answer, she continued on, “Besides other factors, I took the factor that you were unattached into the calculations before approaching you. Was I incorrect?”

“Technically...officially...there was never any relationship...”

“Have you been intimate with her?” Seven asked clinically. When Chakotay didn't answer, she continued, “By your silence I should assume the affirmative.” He remained uncommunicative. “Then the parameters have changed-” 

His outburst of “goddamned parameters” startled her into silence. Seven cocked an eyebrow at him. “It was her goddamned parameters that got us into this situation!” he continued.

“How long has this...”

“Since day one,” Chakotay growled, fists balled in frustration. 

Seven remained silent. He knew she was doing some fast ciphering in her head. That was the difference between the two women: Seven thought with her head, Kathryn thought with her heart. 

Finally, she said, “I know that you are best friends, but that there had been tension between you lately. Since...”

“Quarra,” he ground out through clenched teeth. “You know...when she met some other guy, fell in love with him, and moved in with him.”

“She didn't know who she truly was and yet you were still jealous,” Seven concluded. Pausing, she asked, “Are you in love with Captain Janeway?”

“I never meant to hurt her...or you. This is all my fault. I was so...lonely. She wasn't there, but then you were.” 

“That does not answer my question.”

Chakotay looked her directly in the eye. “But...yes...to answer your question. I've been in love with Kathryn pretty much since the minute I laid eyes on her.”

“Well...that definitely changes the parameters.”

“I'm so sorry, Seven.” He hung his head. 

“I know you never meant to hurt me.” Seven walked up to him and laid a hand on his arm. “The only logical conclusion is to end our relationship. I have learned much from you in a short amount of time, thank you. It will take time to find another man who will measure up to your standards.”

Chakotay's laughter started low, then grew louder. Seven was at a loss. “You've broken up with me. Kathryn's probably never going to speak to me again. So...I'm back at Square One...alone.”

“We will always be friends, Commander,” she told him. “I do not know what to do about Captain Janeway. I only hope that I have not damaged my relationship with her.” 

“This is my mess...she's not going to be mad at you,” Chakotay told her softly. “But she'll be pissed at me. Oh hell...looks like Kathryn and I are scuttlebutt once more.” At her perplexed look, he explained, “It's an old nautical term meaning gossip. The captain and I have been the crew's favorite gossip targets for years.”

“If someone had scuttlebutt'ed with me, we would not be in this quandary. How do you wish for me to proceed?”

“Kathryn and I usually ignored the gossip. Eventually something else replaced it. Since we're home I'm sure that we'll be nothing more than a bleep on the sensors...”

_ “Janeway to Chakotay.” _

Seven cocked an eyebrow, that he took to mean she was hopeful. He tapped his communicator and answered, “Chakotay here.”

_ “We both have a debriefing incoming in ten minutes. Report to my Ready Room immediately. Janeway out.” _

Chakotay felt his stomach drop. Besides Kathryn's abrupt manner, a debriefing that he was invited to while still in space could not be a good sign. Seven's eyes were wide. “You don't think...” she began.

“It can't be good,” he told her. “We're practically the only Maquis left at all and we don't even think of ourselves that way anymore. What possible threat could we be to Starfleet?”

“This is completely illogical,” Seven told him. “You need to leave or else you will be late. If you can speak to Captain Janeway, after you've pleaded-”

“I'll be grovelling,” Chakotay cut in. “But I'll make sure she doesn't blame you for anything, Seven.” 

“Thank you, Commander...and good luck.”

Chakotay pivoted on his heel and left the cargo bay. Heading down the corridor to the turbolift, he saw O'Donnell approaching. He was always good for a short chat, but not today. He glared at Chakotay as he passed by him without uttering a word. The commander's stomach began churning again._ It's already started, _he thought, on the lift ride up. 

Stepping out onto the Bridge, Chakotay caught Tuvok's glower. If he had been any other species except Vulcan, the second officer probably would have punched him in the face. He felt the entire Bridge crew's disapproving eyes follow him to the Ready Room doors. Before he activated the chime, he turned and said, “I'm going to fix it, I promise.” The first officer activated the chime and entered when Kathryn bid him to. Before the doors hissed closed he heard Harry Kim's reply of, “You better.” 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~ 

Kathryn kept telling not herself to look up as Chakotay entered her Ready Room. But when she heard Harry's “you better,” it sounded almost...menacing. Unable to help herself, she looked up at him. “Was he speaking to you?” she asked. 

“Yes,” her first officer replied softly, throwing himself into one of the chairs in front of her desk. It was a very unusual move for him, breaking protocol, since she had not invited him to sit down yet. It threw her off-balance; Kathryn wasn't sure what to do. Chakotay dropped his head into his hands dejectedly. 

“Are you going to reprimand him?” she finally asked.

“No...I deserve it.” 

Kathryn cocked a surprised eyebrow, but before she could reply, Harry commed her to let her know the communique was incoming. The captain ordered him to put it through and by the time she had turned her console so they could both see it and the Starfleet logo appeared on the screen, Chakotay had straightened up and masked any sort of turmoil he was feeling, appearing as a consummate Starfleet officer. 

It was the same mask that she was currently wearing. 

Kathryn almost breathed a sigh of relief when Peter Hendricks's face appeared on the screen. He had been one of her favorite professors. Then she realized he wasn't a Command officer, though he carried the rank of fleet admiral; he was still teaching. Command had probably chosen him for that very reason, so he could soften whatever blow was about to come.

“I can see the wheels churning in your head, Katie,” he chuckled softly. “You should take your cue from Commander Chakotay. He's having the exact same thoughts, but he's unreadable. As to why I called...”

Kathryn and Chakotay's eyes met for a brief second of panic. But it was enough for Hendricks to pick up on. “I told those morons over at Command to wait to do this until you docked.” Kathryn's eyes widened, but Chakotay's face went back to indecipherable. “But they insisted. Yes, they chose me for a reason. It's not bad news...quite the opposite.” 

The admiral's face turned towards Chakotay. “From what I know, your crew is going to be fine. Pardoned. Anyone that Katie...um, Captain Janeway...suggested for commissions will be offered one.” He paused as relief spread over the first officer's face. “Bunch of bumbling idiots over there,” he muttered to himself. When he caught the amused look on Kathryn's face, he added, “They truly do need someone like you to lead them...”

“And how am I supposed to do that,” she asked, then froze, realizing what he meant. “Oh...”

“Please, Katie, you'll be the only one with a brain over there.” Hendricks chuckled as Chakotay grinned, realizing what the admiral was implying. “You didn't hear that from me...so act surprised when they offer the promotion.” He paused, then continued, “But I'm not here for you, Admiral Janeway...” Hendricks grinned as she blushed. They both looked perplexed, so he had to clarify. “You, Chakotay.” 

“Me?” he said surprised.

“Yes. Between Katie singing your praises in her reports and your own impeccable record prior to your resignation, a quite a few of us have been fighting over who gets you. I won.” When Chakotay remained silent, Hendricks asked, “Are you interested in staying with Starfleet? We didn't take that into consideration...”

Chakotay didn't have to see Kathryn's face to know she was also anticipating his response. After a few moments, he said, “Depends on what was offered...”

Hendricks grinned. “How about a reinstatement and teaching position at the Academy.” Chakotay and Kathryn exchanged stunned glances. “Oh...and a promotion to captain, since commanders don't lead an entire department. Especially ones called “The Social Sciences of the Delta Quadrant”.” 

When they both remained silent, the admiral continued on, “There's been a buzz on campus over all you've discovered and explored out there. Most of it's been deemed classified, but enough has leaked out. Cadets are actually interested in social sciences courses again. Very interested. You'd be responsible for creating the entire department.”

“What would you want and when?” Chakotay choked out. Hendricks smirked because he knew he had him.

“Just entry level basics for next year's autumn term for all classes on anthropology, archaeology, paleontology, economics, history, geography, jurisprudence, linguistics, political science, psychology, sociology...We'll make it a pre-req to continue. You'll have just about eight...nine...months to come up with the classes and at least one other person besides yourself to teach. ” Hendricks paused. “Are you interested?”

Kathryn couldn't help grinning at the stunned look on Chakotay's face. Before this meeting had started they had both feared the worst. This was beyond the best they could have hoped for...even beyond what he had imagined that time when they thought they were going home through a wormhole, but it turned out it was that damned “pitcher plant” screwing with them. She was glad that Hendricks and the others had looked _ past _ his three years with the Maquis and looked _ at _ his nearly thirty years of service to Starfleet. 

Chakotay finally snapped out of it. “Yes! I'm in! Thank you!” he told the admiral, his soon to be new commanding officer, face flushed with happiness. By the look on his face, Kathryn knew he was already outlining syllabi in his head. 

Hendricks beamed. “Excellent! I look forward to working with you. Everything will be announced...including Katie's big promotion...after debriefings are over. I think they're planning some big dinner and ceremony...Remember, Katie, act surprised! Hendricks out.”

The console screen blinked dark. Kathryn and Chakotay sat staring for a long while, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, she said softly, “Shouldn't you go share your good news with Seven?” 

“Why?” he asked. When she gave him an incredulous look, he told her, “She broke up with me.”

“Broke up...”

“Not that there was much to break up...but she did.”

“Not much to break up...” she repeated.

“It was three dinner dates and three kisses...”

“Oh...” Kathryn blinked. 

“What it was is a colossal mistake. And because of it I lost you.” Chakotay raked a hand through his hair, his good mood evaporated, then stood up. “For what it’s worth, Kathryn, I am truly sorry and I will always love you.” 

He began to turn to leave, but stopped. “And please don't blame Seven. This is all my fault. She wasn't happy she didn't know to take us into account before approaching me. She's worried that your relationship with her is ruined.” With that he once again broke protocol, this time by leaving the Ready Room without being dismissed.

Kathryn sat at her desk, stunned, trying to comprehend what he had just told her. 

_ Seven had approached Chakotay, not the other way around. _

_ It hadn't even been a true relationship, just the blossoming of one. _

_ It was over before it had truly begun. _

_Chakotay was still in love with her._

Pushing those thoughts away for now since they required her undivided attention, Kathryn focused on the other problem: Seven and what he had said about her fears. Once again being the captain before she was a woman, she heard herself asking, “Computer...locate Seven of Nine.”

_ “Seven of Nine is in Astrometrics.” _

Kathryn pushed back from her desk and exited her Ready Room via her private doorway. In the turbo lift, she once again commanded it to Deck Eight. As the lift descended, she tried to figure out what she was going to say to Seven. When the doors hissed open, she practically ran into half of Beta Shift on their way to their duty stations. They all began exclaiming how happy they were that they were home and thanking her for getting them there. 

She spent some time talking with them, realizing how much she missed socializing with her crew. As the years in the Delta Quadrant had rolled on, Kathryn had become less social and more distant. It wasn't that the captain didn't love her crew...it was that she was feeling the heavier and heavier burden of getting them home alive as time wore on. She was pleased to see that they had known that and had not taken her remoteness as an insult. Kathryn was also sure that Chakotay was behind their understanding of her actions.

She finally extricated herself from them, jokingly reminding them that they were supposed to be relieving Alpha Shift, not chatting with the captain. General chuckles went around before they split up and went their ways. Kathryn continued down the corridor, where she paused just before the Astronomics Lab's doors's sensors.

Blowing out a breath, she activated the sensor. The doors hissed open. Inside she found Seven...and Tal Celes...working on the data download for debriefings. Tal’s eyes widened at the sight of her captain With a nod of her head, Kathryn dismissed her, trying not to laugh as the young Bajoran practically ran out the doors. 

“Captain,” Seven greeted her. 

If Kathryn hadn't known the former drone as well as she did, she would have missed the slight variance in her voice indicating nervousness or not seen the slight tremble in her hands as they flew over the controls. 

“Seven,” Kathryn returned. When she remained silent, Seven stopped inputting commands and turned to face her. Finally, the captain simply asked, “Why would you think our relationship would be in jeopardy?”

Seven remained silent for a moment before saying, “Other than the fact you found me kissing the man you love?” When Kathryn blinked, she added, “From your reaction, that was the only logical conclusion to reach, is it not? Because of that, I broke-”

“He told me,” the captain cut her off. “He also told me that you didn't have all the relevant information...about me...us...before you approached him. That's on him, not you. We are fine.”

“I am glad to hear that, Captain. I was...concerned.” Pausing, she stated, “The crew is already...scuttlebutting. I do not know what to do about it. Gossip on this vessel travels faster than the time it takes a Borg drone to initially assimilate a species.” 

“Lovely,” Kathryn drawled at her reference. “They've been gossiping about Chakotay and I from the very beginning. Something else will come along quickly and divert their attention...especially now since we're home.”

“That is precisely what the Commander said.”

“Chakotay is a very intelligent man...when it comes to most things.” 

Seven cocked an eyebrow. “Romance not being one of those 'most things'.” 

The captain didn't know how she managed to keep a straight face. “Precisely.” 

“What are you going to do with him?”

“Seven, I've been asking myself that same question since day one.” 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Chakotay had been holed up in his office hiding for hours now. Since he had never been the PADD-pushing type, enjoying a more hands on approach with his crew, he barely spent any time here. Logically, this would be the last place anyone would look for him. 

After he had left Kathryn's Ready Room he had stormed across the Bridge to the turbolift, pausing slightly to meet Tuvok's eyes. The Vulcan remained impassive, but the commander could feel everyone else's eyes on him. As he waited for the lift, Harry, at Tactical for some reason, looked like he was going to say something, but changed his mind. Chakotay supposed that maybe he and Tuvok had both seen the pain and anguish that he knew was reflected in his eyes. Thankfully the turbolift arrived and he stepped in, leaving the Bridge without saying a word. 

His head jerked up as the door chime to his office rang. Having no idea who it would be since the crew currently intensely disliked him, he cleared his throat and bade them to enter. Chakotay was dumbfounded when the doors opened to reveal Kathryn. He stood up too quickly and slammed a knee on the bottom of his desk. “Fuck!” he exclaimed, rubbing at it. 

Kathryn stepped into his office and the doors closed. “Having a bad day are you?” she asked lightly as she took the seat on the opposite side of the desk. 

“What makes you say that?” he asked, still standing since he finally remembered his protocol. When she indicated that he could sit down, he flopped back into his chair, still rubbing his knee.

Leaning on the desk, she propped her face in her hand and said, “Let's see...so far today you've smashed your knee, accidentally hurt me, been dumped, become gossip fodder again, broken protocol at least twice, ignored blatant insubordination...” She paused as he hung his head.

“Lost the woman I love,” he added in a low, sad voice.

“Do I look lost, my warrior?” she asked. Chakotay's head jerked up. “I thought about this long and hard before finding you. Nice hiding place, by the way. Were you ever actually in here at all?” He shook his head no. “Anyways...I'm going to make it simple: You were lonely and sought her company because I was unavailable.” Whilst he remained silent, Kathryn saw a spark of hope reignite in his eyes. “There are many reasons as to why we...fractured, but what it comes down to is that we need to fix us.”

“Us?” he repeated hoarsely.

“Us,” Kathryn confirmed. Her heart skipped a beat as a stunning full-dimpled smile spread across his face and up into his eyes, banishing his despair. The man was truly gorgeous. 

_ And hers. _

“I...I...don't know what to say,” Chakotay whispered. 

“I hope you figure it out soon or else those cadets will eat you alive,” she deadpanned. His eyes met hers and they both burst out laughing. As their laughter finally subsided a good time later, Kathryn wiped her face dry with her uniform jacket arm. “We needed that,” she told him.

“Yeah...we did.”

“How's the knee?”

“Sore. It's going to hurt like a son of a bitch in the morning. I'm getting old.”

“Getting?” she snorted. 

“Haven't heard you complain yet,” he shot back. At once the air around them started sizzling with sexual tension. Her blue eyes opened wide and she licked her lips in anticipation. Chakotay blushed. “Sorry,” he muttered. 

Kathryn leaned forward on his desk. “For what?” 

“For-” he began, then caught the predatory look in her eyes and lost his train of thought. “I...I...um...” 

“You're going to make a great professor...”

“I only get like this around you.”

“Good,” she said. He had been so distracted by the banter that he hadn't realized that she was leaning more than halfway across his desk. “Kiss me, Chakotay,” she whispered up to him. 

He growled as he leaned down to meet her the rest of the way. Their lips clashed together hungerly. Chakotay gently nipped her bottom lip and as she gasped in surprise, his tongue swooped into her mouth, immediately deepening the kiss. Kathryn threw her arms around his neck to steady herself. 

He stood, picked her up, and swung her over the desk. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him. Sinking back into his chair, never breaking their kiss, he positioned her to straddle his lap.

“Yes,” Kathryn hissed as his lips traveled to her ear then down her neck. 

_ “The Doctor to Captain Janeway.” _

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” she yelled. Chakotay started laughing into her neck and hugged her close. Blowing out a few breaths to regain some control, she tapped her communicator, but her “Janeway here” still came out a bit shaky. 

_ "Lieutenant Torres and Miss Paris are awake and looking for...I am not calling her that...no...seriously...fine...you take the blame...I'll make sure of it...they're looking for...Aunt Kathy.” _

The command team lost their composure halfway through the communication. They knew that the comm line was open, but couldn't catch their breaths, so The Doctor and B'Elanna heard them laughing. Kathryn wasn't sure if she was supposed to respond, but B'Elanna cut in over the comm line before she could think about it.

_ “Is Chakotay with you?...Yes, I realize that's a stupid question, Tom, I'm being polite...same to you...Captain...they're still laughing...bring Uncle Chakotay with you if you have to-” _

“Katie,” the captain cut in. 

_ “What?” _

“Katie...not Kathy.” Chakotay snorted. “Only the Q's call me Kathy.”

_ “Fine, Katie. Get down here and finally meet your goddaughter, Aunt Katie...what, Tom...Ummmm...I mean, if you can, Captain...I'd like for you to meet our daughter...” _

“Give us...ummmm...me an hour. Janeway out.” The captain terminated the link but not before she heard B'Elanna laugh at her slip of the tongue. 

“She's feistier than usual, Aunt Katie” Chakotay muttered into her neck. “What are you doing?” he groaned as she started licking his ear. 

“I bought us an hour,” Kathryn told him as she trailed her tongue down his neck.

“And what are you going to do with that hour?” he hissed with pleasure as she switched sides.

“You.” She planted a hard kiss on him, then stood up. “In bed.” Reaching out her hands, she assisted him to his feet. “Now.”

“My place or yours?”

“Mine...Tuvok's off duty.” Chakotay blushed, remembering the time when he had forgotten that his quarters were near enough for them to be heard in the second officer's cabin. 

Kathryn laced her fingers through his, holding his hand as she led them out the doors and down the corridor towards the turbolift. She didn't let go as they passed by several crew members. Not one of them missed the fact that the captain and first officer were walking down the corridor holding hands. As they waited for the lift, Chakotay lifted their conjoined hands to his lips and kissed them, staring into her eyes. They heard several heartfelt sighs, but when they turned around there wasn't a person in sight. 

As they stepped into the turbolift, she said, “I give that five minutes to spread.” 

He let out a shout of laughter as the doors hissed closed. “Less...I give it three.”

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

They practically raced down the corridor of Deck Three to her quarters. As Kathryn was punching in her access code, Chakotay saw no one around. He leaned down, pulled her hair back and licked the back of her neck, throwing her off balance.

“Fuck!” she yelped. “I punched in the wrong number. Stop distracting me.” As she tried again he rubbed up against her to the point she couldn't miss his growing erection. She punched in another wrong number. “Chakotay, stop! Or we'll wind up with you taking me right here in the corridor.” 

As he leaned over and punched in her code for her, he whispered into her ear, “That'd give the crew something to talk about.” 

Kathryn dragged him inside. 

After the doors had shut, they stood holding hands looking at one another. Finally she said, “It's going to be slow this time.” 

“I don't know,” Chakotay said to her. “You only bought us an hour.” He started laughing as she started swearing, knowing that she had forgotten about their visit to Sickbay. 

“Then let's stop wasting time,” she said, leading him by the hand towards her bedroom. Stopping in front of the bed, she looked back at him and said over her shoulder, “Make love to me, my warrior.” 

He stepped up right behind her. Reaching around, he unzipped her uniform jacket and slid it off. Tossing it on the chair, he gathered her hair back and kissed the back of her neck while sliding his hands up and down her torso. 

Kathryn reached behind him and rubbed the back of his thighs, then ran her hands all over his ass. Their bodies were so molded to each others that she could feel every inch of him. He pulled the collar of her undertunic down, judged where it wouldn't show, and gave her a love bite.

“Did you just mark me?” she breathed as he pulled her undertunic off and threw it on top of her jacket, leaving her in her tank top and trousers. 

Chakotay spun her around. Leaning down, he kissed her hard. “Fuck yeah I did,” he groaned as she began removing his uniform jacket. Tossing it on top of her things, she pulled off his undertunic, leaving him also in his tank top and trousers. 

Kathryn dragged his tank top off then ran her hands up and down his naked chest. Standing on tiptoe, she licked one of his nipples causing him to start pulling at her tank top. He took it and the support bra off at the same time.

He palmed her breasts then tweaked her nipples. She dragged his mouth down to her left one, moaning as he took it in his mouth and sucked, rolling the other nipple through his fingers. “Oh yes, just like that,” she whimpered. 

As Chakotay switched breasts he stated, “You like that.” When she nodded, he said, “Tell me you like that.”

Her eyes widened at his commanding tone, but she liked the fact he was taking charge in the bedroom. “I like that a lot.”

“What else do you like?” he asked snaking a hand down her thigh then back up to cup her center. “Do you like this?”

“Yes,” she whimpered as he rubbed her through her trousers. “Use your mouth,” she told him as she rocked her hips in time with his hand.

“Say please...” Chakotay told her as his free hand unbuttoned her trousers. 

“Please.”

“Help me.” Kathryn reached down, assisting him in removing her trousers and underwear. As they pooled on the floor he motioned for her to step out of them. “Lay down on the bed.”

She complied. As he removed her boots and socks, she looked up at him. His erection was clearly bulging in his trousers. Trying to touch it, Chakotay caught her hand and told her, “Not yet. You first.”

He joined her in the bed, hovering over her. Slowly he kissed his way down her body. Kathryn licked her lips in anticipation. “Please,” she moaned without being prompted, shrieking as he dove right in with no foreplay. “Fuck yes!”

He remembered everything she liked and bought her to orgasm in minutes. Leaving her panting on the bed, Chakotay stood up and removed his trousers, underwear, boots, and socks. Standing magnificently naked in front of her, she reached for him, guiding him back to her and into her body. She closed her eyes in bliss.

They each moaned as he slowly filled her centimeter by centimeter. When he was full to the hilt, she opened her eyes to find them face to face. Kathryn reached up and started tracing the outline of his tattoo with her finger. Gazing into his eyes as he began to thrust gently, she told him, “I love you.”

Chakotay rewarded her with a full-dimpled smile. “I love you too.” 

Even with the quickening of his thrusts they stayed staring into each others eyes. She wrapped her legs around him, holding him in place, her hands raking through his hair mussing it. He leaned down and kissed her. 

“I love you,” she whispered into his ear, then licked it. Chakotay increased the tempo of his hips. 

“I love you too,” he moaned as Kathryn began dragging her nails up and down his back. “Fuck that feels good.” He could feel the pressure in her building up again. “Come for me, my love.”

She came again, screaming his name. “Harder,” she yelled. He flexed his hips and began pounding into her. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” she called, encouraging him along. “Harder!” Chakotay had no idea how he did it, but he managed. 

Kathryn sank her nails into his ass, pulling him as close as she could. He swore as he began to sweat. She found his lips and kissed him hard. He could hear the slapping of skin each time their bodies met. She pulled him down so that their chests rubbed against each other just as sweaty as he was. He burrowed his face in her neck and marked her again.

“Oh fuck yes,” she moaned. “Come for me.”

Chakotay was panting hard. He raised his head to look into her eyes. Flexing his hips again, his thrusts started to become erratic. “I'm going to come,” he groaned. 

“Yes,” she hissed. “Come for me, my warrior.”

It was her endearment for him that sent him over the edge. Bellowing her name, he slammed into her one last time and emptied himself inside of her. His hips kept jerking as Kathryn came for the third time, screaming his name.

Chakotay collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and held him close. Breathing hard, he eventually groaned out, “Fuck me.”

“That's exactly what I just did.” He could hear the satisfaction in her voice. 

She felt the rumbling in his chest before she heard him chucking, then laughing outright. “Did you enjoy that, my love?”

“Oh...yes.” Kathryn whimpered from the loss as he withdrew from her. Rolling over onto his back, he gathered her up so she was now resting on his chest.

Looking into her eyes, he said, “Better than last time. But not as good as the next time.”

“I'll need more data for a comparison. I can form a hypothesis, then I'll need to experiment, analyze the data, then draw a conclusion.”

“I love when you talk all science-y. It's so _ sexy _. How long will you need to reach a conclusion,” he asked. 

“Forever,” she told him.

“I'm alright with being your science experiment forever."

She laughed and reached up to kiss him. “_ That _ is the sexiest thing I've ever heard.”

~O~O~O~O~O~O~


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end...or just the beginning.
> 
> ****TOTAL HAPPILY EVER AFTER FLUFF****

Epilogue

_December, 2379_

Captain Chakotay, Chair of the Department of Delta Quadrant Social Sciences at Starfleet Academy, glanced at the chronometer next to the fireplace again and groaned. Walking over the stairs, he yelled up, “Kathryn! Come on...we're going to be late.” When he heard a muffled reply, he added, “It's just your dress uniform...what could possibly be taking so long?”

Finally, he heard her footsteps overhead then coming down the stairs. She was grumbling to herself. When she reached the ground floor, Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway of Starfleet Command, pecked a kiss on his lips, then walked over the mirror hanging over the fireplace and examined her reflection.

Meeting his perplexed gaze in the glass, she told him, “I had to replicate the next size up dress trousers. I think I can get away with the jacket and belt still though...what's so funny?”

Chakotay looked her up and down, grinning. With her uniform on, she appeared to be as fit and trim as usual. “Nothing. You're as beautiful as ever, my love,” he replied.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, my warrior.” Catching sight of the chronometer, she swore, “Shit...we're going to be late.”

“It's not like they can start without us. You look fine, Kathryn...no one will notice.” He shook his head at her as she kept examining her reflection for any sign of her slightly just now rounding stomach. Changing the subject, he said, “I can't believe we've been home a year.”

“And what a year it's been,” she turned slightly and winked at him.

Hailed heroes for dealing the Borg a serious blow, _Voyager _and her crew had been dubbed “The Little Ship That Could” by the press. They had returned in seven years instead of seventy five, had traveled tens of thousands of light-years, compiled millions upon millions of terabytes of data and discovery, made hundreds of first contacts and acquired all sorts of new and alien technology.

Their triumphant return home had come at a much needed time for Starfleet and the Federation. _Voyager_ had bought back a feeling of hope to a war ravaged quadrant.

It had been leaked out during debriefings that the command team had fallen in love with each other, but had denied themselves by comporting in impeccable command behavior for the sake of their crew. Kathryn and Chakotay had been dubbed star-crossed lovers: the prim and proper legacy captain and her big bad Maquis first officer. The entire quadrant was crazy about them. The command team had been followed by the press on a daily basis as they tried to settle into their new roles of admiral and professor; they still were in high demand for panels, interviews, holo-images, speeches...anything.

Life was hectic but happy.

Kathryn and Chakotay had moved into their bungalow outside Sausalito after the debriefings and promotion ceremonies were over, starting new chapters of both their careers and their lives together. Marriage had come at the six month reunion/farewell party that Kathryn had thrown for the crew at her family's farm in Indiana. Tom Paris had made a passing comment during the official Federation welcome home party about returning in December, when it was too cold to do anything outside. By June, she had decided to throw one last get-together for all of them before everyone went their separate ways. During the past six months, almost every single crew member had one time or another had asked when they were getting married. So the command team surprised them with turning the party into a wedding and reception. Kathryn and Chakotay were married on a warm late June night at sunset surrounded by their crew, family, and friends.

Getting pregnant a month and a half later had been completely unexpected. After weeks of feeling nauseous and sluggish all day, then getting sick at night, Chakotay finally convinced Kathryn to set up an appointment with their EMH. They both had been dumbfounded when The Doctor had gleefully explained that the admiral's illness was in fact not an illness at all. Though Kathryn claimed it was the night they skinny-dipped at Lake George, it had been a perfect storm of letting birth control lapse for a few weeks with combined with an attitude of thinking it was okay since they were both older along with other factors. They had been shocked, but ecstatic at the news. Now four months in, they were just coming around to acceptance; the manifesting physical changes to Kathryn's body helping them.

Kathryn checked her reflection one last time before turning towards her very amused husband. “What are you going to do when in the next few weeks when you can't hide that adorable bump anymore?” he asked.

“After tonight, when the _Voyager_ mothers...B'Elanna, Sam, Susan...and the wives...set eyes on me, I won't have to worry about it.”

Chakotay burst out laughing. “You, my wife, are an absolute genius. No need to tell them, let the gossip take care of it. We needed to go...like ten minutes ago,” he told her, offering his arm. They left the house, setting off towards the tram station.

They made it only fifteen minutes late. Braving the press corps took another thirty. But the time they made it inside, Kathryn, who hadn't eaten since lunch, was nauseous and barely made it to the lounge set aside for the senior staff before getting sick in a planter. Chakotay had shielded their quick entrance from most of the crew's prying eyes but, B'Elanna, outside chatting with a few of her old engineering team members, observed them.

Following them inside, she continued to observe, until finally she marched up to her former captain, looked her up and down, then said to both of them, “Here's a tip: always keep a few packages of some sort of dry cracker on both of you at all times.” Pivoting on her heel, she marched back to her husband on the other side of the room, then leaned up and whispered into his ear.

“And that's that,” Chakotay said, handing Kathryn one of the bottles of water that had been set out for them. “Tom will have the news spread in ten minutes.”

“Why's it called morning sickness?” Kathryn moaned, leaning against the wall, chugging her water. “I'm never sick in the damn morning. I give him five minutes...”

“He just slipped outside, so less,” Harry said from a chair behind them. The command team jumped. “Sorry for startling you. I tried to move when you came rushing in, but you were...busy. Congratulations are in order, I take it.”

“Thanks, Harry,” Kathryn said weakly as Chakotay shook his hand. “How's the _Enterprise_?” Her Ops officer, now a full lieutenant, had been in high demand for reassignment. The Federation's flagship had won him.

“She's not _Voyager_ and Captain Picard is not you...but it's good. How's being an admiral?”

“Tiring...and not just because I'm pregnant.”

Harry chuckled. “What about you, Captain?” he asked Chakotay. “Enjoying academia?”

“Very much so. I'm thinking about-”

Before he could continue, the door open and Seven and Mike Ayala stepped into the lounge hand in hand. _They_ had thrown the entire crew for a loop. Ayala's two sons, who had lost their mother when the Maquis were all killed, had taken an immediate shine to Seven when introduced to her at the homecoming ball. And to everyone's shock and amazement, especially Ayala's, Seven had reciprocated their affection. With encouragement from the boys, she and Mike had eventually started dating. From the slight blush that bloomed on her cheeks as Ayala bent down to whisper in her ear, their relationship was going strong.

At a shriek from Naomi Wildman, Seven quickly stepped back out. As the door closed, they all heard the first child born on _Voyager_ running up and down the corridor squealing, “Captain Janeway's having a baby!”

Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged glances and burst out laughing. Suddenly Naomi went quiet, but a few moments later as the door reopened and Seven stepped back inside, they heard Naomi yelling again, this time using Kathryn's proper rank.

As she made eye contact with Kathryn, Seven stated, “If she's going to be making the announcement, she should be making it correctly, Admiral.” Both Chakotay and Ayala snorted. “My congratulations to both of you.”

Before Kathryn could respond, the liaison officer for the night stepped inside and announced that dinner was ready. Chakotay offered Kathryn his arm again and they headed out of the lounge, the rest of the senior staff falling in line behind them. As they made the corridor, they were greeted by a rousing round of applause, cheers, and whistling. The command team knew it was for both the anniversary and their announcement. They followed the liaison through the crowd thanking as many crew members as they could while keeping up. There would be time later for personal greetings once the official portions of the celebration were done and out of the way. When everyone was seated inside, dinner was served.

Kathryn practically attacked her soup, nodding her thanks at their server as she discreetly left crackers on the table next to the admiral's place setting. Tom leaned over and asked, “Soooo...when are we due?” B'Elanna rolled her eyes.

“You don't know yet?” Chakotay deadpanned to him. He laughed at the helmsman's blush, but turned to his wife as Kathryn choked on a sip of water she was taking. She waved him off, indicating that she was both okay and giving her approval to telling Tom. “Early May.”

After dinner wrapped up, they had a birthday cake for now one year old Miral Paris, who smeared frosting all over her parents at Aunt Katie's prompting. Tom swore to get revenge as they settled in for what Kathryn called the boring part, speeches and all that official stuff.

“Aren't you giving one of the speeches?” Tom whispered over her shoulder from behind, as his father on stage droned on.

“We both are,” she whispered back. “How do you think we know it'll be boring. Command had to approve our speeches.” Beside her, Chakotay bit back a snort of laughter, but not quite enough as Admiral Paris was glaring at the three of them from the stage.

Kathryn cheekily waved at him. Chakotay dropped his head into his hands but his shoulders where shaking with laughter. Tom held Miral up, who promptly yelled, “Anpa.” That set the command team off, both of them started howling with laughter.

Abruptly, Kathryn stopped laughing. Her blue eyes were wide. Chakotay immediately responded to her, asking in a worried voice, “Is everything okay?” He glanced back at The Doctor, who immediately stood and made his way over the admiral. A concerned murmur rustled through the crowd.

Kathryn waved The Doctor off, then grasped her husband's hand and placed it gently on her stomach, under her dress jacket but over her trousers. “I don't think you can feel it yet...but I can. It's like...fluttering.”

Chakotay's concern melted away as he realized what was happening. The crew settled down when they realized nothing was wrong. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He removed his hand, stood up, then crouched down in front of her. Excitedly he asked, “Like a bird or butterfly's wings?” as she repositioned his hand, trying to understand the feeling. Always the professor.

“Feels like...champagne bubbles,” B'Elanna offered, leaning over Kathryn's shoulder. The admiral nodded her agreement. Chakotay grinned up at her.

“You'll be able to feel...” Tom prompted.

Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged glances. They both silently agreed.

“Him,” Chakotay announced. “I'll be able to feel my...son...soon.” Kathryn felt a tear slid down her cheek at the look of wonderment that dawned on his face. “Our son,” he whispered, removing his hand bending down to kiss the spot where their child lay. His wife ran her fingers through his hair in comfort.

“Any names yet?” Tom the gossip inquired.

The command team exchanged glances again. That they were keeping to themselves. Kathryn cocked an eyebrow at Chakotay. “Not Thomas,” she deadpanned.

_Voyager_'s former helmsman blushed as the entire table burst into laughter.


End file.
